


Please submit

by Mirianka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Au:sammy's time at stanford, BDSM, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirianka/pseuds/Mirianka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in ZoyciteM's Sammy's time at Stanford AU. This is me attempting to write the first time Sam dominates Dean, and ending up only writing the very angsty conversations leading up to it. Because apparently I can't write smut, but the angst is still good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please submit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoyciteM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoyciteM/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sammy's Time at Stanford](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661583) by [ZoyciteM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoyciteM/pseuds/ZoyciteM). 



> For ZoyciteM.  
> We had a conversation in the comments of Sammy's time at Stanford about the beauty and depth of a good BDSM relationship. You mentioned Dean needing to sub, and my mind exploded in plot bunnies. This is what came out of it.
> 
> Set at around three weeks after Sam, Cas and Jimmy returns from Chicago and shamelessly deviating from there, this is the negotiations leading up to Sam dominating Dean for the first time...  
> Or possibly just the world's longest kink prompt.

It was early afternoon. Dean was off on a hunt and Jimmy was taking a tour of the local hospital. Castiel and Sam were sitting across from each other in the mansion library, a laptop in front each of them. Castiel was rapidly tapping keys, working on a report for his art history class. Sam was supposed to be writing about the finesse of tax evasion, or rather the laws in place to prevent it. A complicated subject, that had had Sam run his hands frustratedly through his hair so much that it now stood up a good two inches on the top of his head before falling down and framing his face.  
Castiel finished a paragraph and read it through,satisfied, before realising that for the past ten minutes the only sound in the room had been that of his own keyboard tapping away. Sam hadn't typed or scrolled, had barely moved for quite a while. Castiel leaned to the side of his monitor to look at Sam. He could tell from the frown lines on the other man's forehead and the tension in his shoulders that Sam was deep in thought that had nothing to do with the intricacies of tax legislation.

"Sam?" Castiel said softly. Sam's head snapped up, startled. "What's worrying you?"  
Sam let out a deep breath and met Castiel's gaze. "Dean" he said simply, managing to put an impressive amount of conflicting emotions into the one word. Castiel tilted his head, sharp blue eyes searching Sam's face. He stood up, took Sam's hand and led him to a small couch where he gently dragged the larger man down to sit next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders.  
"What about Dean?" He asked, making sure to keep his voice completely free of dominant edges. What ever this was about, Sam didn't need him dragging it out of him.  
"I..." Sam drew in a deep breath, steeling himself. "I want to dominate him" he said.  
What ever Castiel was expecting, this wasn't it. He definitely wanted to see Sam dominate his older brother, wanted to be a part of it. Heck, the mere thought of it had gotten him hard on several occasions. But the way Sam was saying it, worry marring his beautiful face and anxiety radiating off him made Castiel swallow any suggestive responses he might have made, and simply say "yeah?.."  
"Yeah" Sam said. " Or well, I guess it's not as much that I want to dominate him as I want him to submit. Really submit" Sam looked at Castiel with tears in his eyes. "I want to take the weight of the world off his shoulders. I want him to be happy and free, for once in his life."  
Castiel let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. "Sam, he took the BDSM test. He's a switch. Don't you think that if you told him what you want, he'd agree?"  
Sam let out a tired little laugh. "Yeah, the test says he's a switch. And sure, he'd get a real kick out of being tied up and slapped around a bit. No doubt about that. But Cas, you and I both know that that's not what submission is about. Not really." 

He sighed and looked a little lost. Castiel lifted his hand and wiped away the tear that had been running down Sam's cheek. Sam leaned into the touch, a small smile around his lips, but his eyes as anguished as ever. Castiel held his hand in place, thumb gently stroking Sam's temple and cheekbone. He then moved his hand to the other side of Sam's face, gently guiding his head towards him. He leaned in, placing a small kiss on Sam's temple. Tilting his head slightly he kissed Sam's lips soft and reassuringly, willing the gesture to convey his love and support for the other, in a way words never could. Sam responded, kissing back with no urgency or force. Accepting the kiss for what it was meant as.  
It's amazing, Castiel marvelled to himself lost in the tenderness of the moment. We've know each other for such a short time yet this..... connection.... It's awe inspiring.  
Castiel was no stranger to connection. He and Jimmy were identical. They were brothers and lovers and fiercely codependent, though neither of them would ever admit it. But Sam.... Sam was an outsider, not a part of the family. But as far as Castiel was concerned he might as well have been the third brother, separated from Cas and Jimmy at birth and now finally back where he belonged, where he had always belonged. Sam was so beautiful, smart and strong, but so fragile... So broken. And the way that he bared it all to Castiel, trusting him to take him apart and put him back together. It was breathtaking.  
Pulling himself back in the moment, Castiel vowed to do whatever it took to help Sam. To help Sam help Dean, who, Castiel knew, was as much a part of Sam as Jimmy was a part of Castiel.  
Castiel slowly ended the kiss, drawing his face away but leaving his hand on Sam's cheek, thumb gently caressing him. His eyes founds Sam's and in them he found confirmation of what he already suspected: Sam had a plan for Dean, he just wasn't sure he could go through with it.

Returning to his former position, back against the back of the couch and arm around Sam's shoulders, Castiel inhaled and said evenly:  
"Your thought process didn't end there." It wasn't a question, it was a statement encouraging Sam to keep talking.  
Sam hesitated for a second, then succumbed to the air of utter support Castiel was exuding.  
"I think I can make him" he said. " It would be hard. Hell, it would be torturous. You wouldn't approve."  
Castiel didn't say anything. He just tilted his head, silently urging Sam to go on. He did.  
"You know how we were raised. You know the level of control Dean has had to maintain in every aspect of his life."  
Castiel nodded, and Sam continued.  
"You probably know this as well, but Dean is the most stubborn person I have ever met."  
Castiel chuckled and Sam allowed himself a half smile before the anxiety took hold of his features again.  
"When we were younger we would play chicken when Dad wasn't around. Not really that inventive of a game, but there's only so much for a couple of kids to do in a crappy motel room. But it would always go so freaking far. Dean never lost once, until dad..." Sam's voice trails off and he clears his throat in an attempt to steady it. "Dad put a stop to it. The last time I ended up breaking three of Dean's fingers. Not even at the same time, as if that wouldn't have been bad enough. No," Sam releases a small bitter laugh, " I broke them one at a time and he refused to stop me. That's the level of stubbornness we're dealing with."  
Castiel let out a soft whistle, equally impressed and shocked. He felt Sam starting to tremble , and gave his arm a reasurring squeeze.  
"In order for Dean to submit" Sam continued, " I'm gonna have to break him and build him back up. I'll have to really hurt him and scare him. And Cas," he looked Castiel pleadingly in the eyes, tears streaming down his face. "I'm not sure I can do that. But he just needs it so much. I know my brother, Cas. He's carrying so much crap around I'm amazed he hasn't imploded yet. And I know this would help him, but I......" He threw his hands out in a gesture of pure desperation and Castiel on reflex grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. Holding on for dear life Castiel's mind was spinning, trying to take it all in. He needed to sort it out, To find a way to make this alright.

Doing what Sam was suggesting would be seriously pushing the boundaries. It would be breaking with a lot of etiquette that was very deeply ingrown in Castiel. But in his heart he knew Sam was right .Dean was a special case and normal rules wouldn't apply. The biggest question was however, Who would break more, Dean or Sam? They needed to make a plan. He needed to prepare Sam. And he needed to make sure that Sam knew and truly believed that it was all for love.  
"We'll figure it out love." He whispered into Sam's ear. "I can't do it for you but I will be there with you all the way. I know you can do whatever you have to. We'll make it right, I promise."  
He hugged him even tighter, and whispered very softly but making sure Sam could hear every word. "No one, not me, not Jimmy and not Dean, will ever stop loving you."

 

Dean returned to the mansion a full week after picking up the case. It had been a simple salt and burn, but even those took time and research. As he headed directly for the fridge, he marveled at how at home he felt in the mansion. He had only lived there for a couple of weeks, But already he Was overwhelmed by the feeling of having a base. For dean, who had lived his entire life on the road, That was nothing short of amazing.Still, he was already mentally preparing for it to be taken away.It was safer that way, Not allowing himself to be set up for disappointment.He grabbed a beer from the fridge and put it to his lips, Washing down the taste of bile that had filled his mouth from the acknowledgement. Good things never lasted long for Dean Winchester.  
And now you're acting like an emo chick, He scolded himself and drained two thirds of his beer. What they had going here was pretty damn good, might as well get the most out of it while it lasted. And when it ended, it ended. That was fine. Great even... He almost believed it himself.

After dinner Castiel approached Dean. Dean was sitting in a soft chair feeling utterly content. The meal they just had had been fan-fucking-tastic, and Dean was starting to wonder how he ever sustained himself solely on greasy diner food. He looked up at Castiel, noticing the unreadable facial expression.  
"What's up, Cas?" He said with a smile.  
Castiel smiled back, sitting down in a chair across from Dean. " I had a talk with Sam. He's expressed a wish to try dominating you."  
Dean let out a snort and before he could help himself he had said: " your lap dog wants to smack his older brother around?"  
Castiel's eyes grew darker, the smile vanishing from his face. Dean sensed the change and immediately started backpedaling "I'm sorry Cas, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, why didn't Sammy talk to me himself? It's not like he's had any problem with it before. Hell Cas, the first time he saw me after going away to school, he seemed perfectly fine with throwing sexual deviance and incest right in my face. Not to mention throwing his own face at my cock. I guess I'm just surprised he needs a mediator now."  
It wasn't really an apology, Dean knew that. But it was as close as he was gonna get, and he hoped Castiel could appreciate that. By the look of it, it seemed he could. The anger slipped away from Castiel's face, and he returned to just looking intense, which, Dean had noticed, seemed to be his default.

After a minute or so a small frown appeared on Castiel's forehead, and Dean felt sure he was trying to find a way to make what he wanted to say penetrate Dean's thick skull. Dean knew he had that effect on people, he'd actually honed it into an art form. He'd found that if people automatically assumed he was a bit dim, they'd cut right to the chase with whatever they wanted to communicate instead of beating around the bush, trying to phrase it right and making it sound pretty. It made things more efficient.  
Castiel gave a wry half-smile, clearly showing Dean that he didn't buy in to the act but was deciding to humor him anyway.  
"Sam and I agreed that since I'm more experienced in BDSM I should talk to you and answer any questions you might have."  
"Dude!" Dean huffed. "It's not like I'm a virgin or completely vanilla. I've had my share of freaky in the sex department."  
"I understand that Dean," Castiel smiled. "I'm not about to pull out a carrot and teach you how to use a condom. But have you ever been in a truly submissive position?"  
Dean thought about it. He had been tied up by various sex partners. He'd also been with a girl who got off on beating his ass pink with her hair brush. He'd even had a big dude put him on a leash and only refer to him as "pet."  
"I've been tied up several times," he answered.  
"Yeah," Castiel said, "in restraints you knew you could break out of in a matter of seconds or at the most minutes. That's not what I was asking though"  
"Oh, well sorry my one night stands didn't have a degree in ropework" Dean snapped. Who the hell did Cas think he was, sitting there basically telling Dean he wasn't kinky enough for the high and mighty Castiel Novak.  
Castiel winced. "Dean," he sighed, "that's not what I was trying to say."  
"Yeah? Well then get on with it!" Dean shot at him, losing patience with this entire conversation. "Whatever the hell it is you want to say, just say it already."  
Castiel gave Dean a look that was half exasperated half... Sad? Dean wasn't sure, and what ever it was it was gone in an instant, replaced by Castiel's signature look of controlled neutrality. Dean didn't have much time to ponder this change before Castiel spoke again.  
"When I say that Sam wants to dominate you, I don't just mean physically. That's part of it, of course, but the core of it is a total power exchange. Sam is looking for an absolute power over you for the duration of the scene. He wants to take that power from you, but more importantly he wants you to give it to him."

Total power exchange, Dean thought to himself. That sounded dangerous, unsafe, scary and, Dean noted with some surprise, extremely tempting. To be able to give himself completely over to Sam, not worrying about right or wrong, should or shouldn't, just receiving, accepting and obeying. The idea filled him with desire so strong he could almost taste it and his body was definitely responding as well, his cock almost painfully hard in his jeans.  
But could he actually do it? Could he give up the control he'd spent his entire life maintaining? He wasn't sure, and when he looked at Castiel he saw his own uncertainty reflected on the other man's face.

Castiel smiled wistfully. "You've identified the problem," he said. It wasn't a question.  
"The way I see it, should you agree," Castiel continued, "there are two ways this could go down. One: you submit freely and willingly, making for an easy ride and a good time. Or two: Sam has to break you. It would be painful and scary, but I believe the rewards would be worth it. Sam believes, and I agree, that you would greatly benefit from experiencing the submissive headspace. And if your current predicament," Castiel smirked at the bulge in Dean's jeans where his cock was straining to break free of its confinement, "is anything to go by, you also see the appeal. But I need you to understand that neither Sam or I would do something you haven't consented to. If you don't want to do this, there will be no hard feelings, and it won't change our current... Arrangement in the least." Castiel looked imploringly at Dean.  
Dean let out a breath. Cas was right, he wanted this. He wanted to feel the same peace and contentment Sammy clearly felt when he knelt before Cas and Jimmy. But of the two scenarios Cas had outlined he couldn't see himself freely choosing door number one. But the other option frankly scared the shit out of him. And not just for himself. What would it do to Sammy to break his older brother? Knowing himself as he did, he knew Sam would have to do some pretty messed up shit to him to get through to the submissive side Dean suspected was actually somewhere in him, hidden behind wall after wall he'd put up over the years. Wasn't Dean being selfish even considering letting Sammy do this to him?

"Sam..." He started to say, but Castiel cut across him.  
"Sam wants this. For you and for himself. He knows what it might require, and he's prepared to do it. And Dean, please trust that I would never allow either of you to get to a place you couldn't return from. I would be there the whole time, helping in any way necessary. If you want this you can have it, and I promise I'll make it good for all of us."  
"Okay," Dean said. He felt the decision settling in his mind. I can do this, he thought, we can do this and it will be a good thing.  
"Let's do this!"


End file.
